Aprender A Perdoar
by Hg xD
Summary: Meu primeiro fic, um amor q parece perfeito, resiste as crises? Traição, Rejeição, Falsidade com todo peso q essas palavras trazem... CasalShunJune


Retratação: Saint Seiya é do mestre Masami Kurumada, direitos legais reservados P  
Esse eh meu primeiro fic, por favor, peguem leve e mandem mtos reviews...

A história é narrada em primeira pessoa por Shun....

"Três anos após a batalha de Hades a terra respira completa harmonia e paz... Nós cavaleiros não temos batalhado nestes tempos, passamos a ter uma vida normal (algo que mal conhecíamos), Shiryu voltou aos cincos picos...".

"... Seiya voltou para a Grécia para procurar Seyka, pois agora ele tem fortes indícios de que ela se encontra no santuário...".

... Infelizmente não tenho visto o Ikki há algum tempo, às vezes consigo vê-lo em uma ilha próxima a ilha da rainha da morte afinal foi lá que pereceu sua grande amada...

...E eu tenho vivido aqui na mansão com a Srta. Saori, ajudando a Mino a cuidar do orfanato..."

...Quase me esqueço, o Hyoga nos deixou, infelizmente perdi contato total e nem ao menos sei onde encontrá-lo, foi uma das minhas tristezas saber q um grande amigo se foi..."

Nessa manhã acordei pensativo, lembranças d tudo q se passou, lembranças d quem conheci, lembranças q se vão ao longe...

-Hora de Levantar - disse uma voz doce do lado d fora do meu quarto - era a Srt. Saori e parecia diferente desta vez, pq sua voz andava triste ultimamente, sentia saudades d Seiya...

Então saí da cama e lavei meu rosto, por um momento vi o espelho refletir minha alma, não era apenas Saori q sentia falta d alguém, Eu também...

Fui ajudar Mino como de costume, como era trabalhoso, aquelas crianças não param um minuto se quer, mas ao mesmo tempo era bom estar ali, bem melhor do q em guerras e mais lutas sem sentido.

Estava no jardim com algumas delas e percebo alguém vindo ao longe, era uma mulher...Deixei as crianças por um instante e corri para abrir o portão principal.

Era June, sim a mais linda noiva do mundo...Minha Noiva veio ao meu encontro, será q agora ela resolveu dar uma d advinha? HuHuHu, era dela q eu sentia falta. E como não poderia sentir?

-Shun, abra!!

-Hã? - eu havia me perdido por um instante em pensamento... - Claro June.

June havia se tornado uma cientista agora e ajudava a fundação em pesquisas, estava cansada d lutar, mas ainda mantinha sua armadura pra caso fosse necessário.

Ela segurou minha mão enquanto me levava para a sombra d uma enorme arvore do orfanato, um lugar reservado...

Eu a olhei por um instante e procurei uma forma d fazer com q ela se sentisse à vontade pra falar o q fosse necessário (obvio q eu já sabia q era algo importante, percebi logo quando ela entrou)

Abraçando-me ela começou a chorar e ao mesmo tempo pedir desculpas, me senti mal vendo akelas lagrimas q corriam pelo seu lindo rosto.

-June, qual é o problema - perguntei depois do longo abraço.

-É q... - ainda estava nervosa - Eu, eu...Eu não posso me casar com vc!

A sensação q tive foi 1000x pior q qualquer dor causada por uma batalha ateh hj...

-Como assim? - repliquei imediatamente.

-Eh isso...Eu naum posso me casar com vc, na verdade eu naum QUERO!!

-O q significa isso June, vc soh pode estar brincando, meu anjo...Eu naum acredito em vc...

-Eh verdade, por favor, se afaste d mim, eu sinto muito, mas acabou.

Akela afirmação permaneceu em minha mente... "ACABOU?" Isso naum deveria estar acontecendo, era apenas um pesadelo...

Eu quis acreditar q fosse, mas foi a dura realidade.

Com um bjo d despedida em meu rosto ela se foi com um simples "Até mais"

Deixando-me jogado no chão, paralisado por fora, quebrado por dentro.

Isso durou apenas meia hora, tempo suficiente para destruir tudo o q eu havia sonhado pra nós...

Passe toda noite nakela arvore, naum conseguia pensar em outra coisa..."Pq?" Estávamos tão bem, e de repente ela termina.

Amanheceu, não haviam mais lagrimas, eu estava seco agora...Tentei entender, akilo naum estava sendo fácil, mas eu naum iria desistir.

Eu iria entender pq fui rejeitado mesmo q isso me levasse ao fundo do poço, eu desejei saber tudo o q estava acontecendo.

Aonde isso me levaria? Eu poderia estar acabando comigo, mas minha duvida era cruel demais para permanecer comigo. Por onde eu ia começar? Nem eu mesmo sei...

É melhor pensar nisso depois - disse isso a mim mesmo - ser racional ao menos uma vez na vida não vai me fazer mal (eu acho)...

Passei o resto do dia atualizando as pastas das crianças do orfanato o que me fez esquecer por

um tempo q eu naum tinha mais meu anjo ou meu demônio agora...Fui me deitar cedo, não esperei as crianças dormirem, achei

q Mino poderia cuidar delas sozinha hj.

Pensei no meu amigo Hyoga, ele sempre me ajudava nessas horas.

Dava sempre o melhor conselho para o pior problema, o chamavam d frio, distante, mas comigo sempre fora mto atencioso e prestativo.

Mas agora ele não estava lá. Teria q resolver meus problemas sozinho dessa vez.

As horas passam cmo segundos ultimamente, logo amanhece outra vez e eu estava decidido a esclarecer tudo com June.

Fui até o Centro de Pesquisas da Fundação, ela com certeza estaria lá e eu não poderia esconder minha ansiedade, afinal era nosso primeiro encontro depois dakela manhã catastrófica.

Foram chamá-la. Esperei intermináveis 5 minutos até q ela aparecesse:

-Sim, shun?

-June, precisamos conversar.

Ela me levou até uma sala vazia, mais uma vez senti akele frio na barriga, era a mesma sensação q tivera dias atrás...

-Shun, vê se me entende...ACABOU, naum dá mais, infelizmente.

-Eu sei disso, mas eu quero um motivo, vc não pode ter jogado tudo pro alto por nda...ME DIZ!

-Não, eu naum quero me explicar, por favor naum tente me obrigar.

Nesse momento agarrei seu braço e puxei-a pra junto do meu corpo, dei-lhe um beijo como nunca havia dado antes, um beijo selvagem...d desespero e amor ao mesmo tempo

-Agora me diz, se o q vc sente por mim é mentira? - disse a ela depois do longo beijo

-Pq vc está fazendo isso comigo, Shun. Se vc quer a verdade ok, eu direi...Mas naum venha chorar depois.

-Q verdade é essa? O q vc está esperando?

-Olha, eu não gosto mais d vc...E pra falar a verdade eu deixei d amar vc há um tempo, vc naum percebeu? Nossa relação esfriou e eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa.

Aquelas palavras me mataram por dentro, alguém poderia dizer q eu estava sendo dramático demais, mas ela foi a primeira e achei q seria a única...

Depois de um silencio mortal, que combinava com o ambiente meia-luz, eu perguntei:

-Quem é?

-Hum?

-Por quem vc está apaixonada?

-Por quem??? É..Não, eu não sou obrigada a responder isso...Agora com licença q eu preciso continuar trabalhando.

Como sempre foi a mais educada possível, não era realmente obrigada a falar. Logo eu me despedi e me retirei daquele lugar, pareceu inconveniente demais ficar.

Mas agora tinha outra duvida, não posso desistir no meio do caminho. De alguma forma vou descobrir por quem June está apaixonada.

Fiquei esperando até o fim d seu expediente, às vezes ela virava noites naquele lugar, mas hj eu tive sorte e ela saiu em ponto.

Entrou em seu carro e eu peguei um táxi para segui-la, foi até a sua casa. Paguei o táxi e permaneci do lado de fora.

Depois de uma hora, ela saiu. Nossa cmo está linda e está usando o vestido do dia q eu a pedi em noivado, enquanto via ela eu perguntava a mim mesmo.

Se ainda tinha esperança de voltarmos e sermos felizes juntos. Então eu pude ver claramente q descobrir o q estava por trás de tudo isso era só mais uma desculpa para estar próximo a ela, mesmo q ela me fizesse sempre desistir de tudo.

De repente um outro carro para em sua porta, eu tenho a impressão d já tê-lo visto e tenho absoluta certeza...

Dentro daquele carro estava o homem q roubou o coração da minha amada, agora ex-algo q nunca fomos e nem seremos mais.

A porta se abre, ele é alto, tem os cabelos levemente azuis e corre para abraçá-la. Não conseguia ver até q ele se virasse na minha direção:

-Nãooooooo!!!!! - gritei.

Eles olharam e me viram, droga, as lagrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto enquanto eles vinham em minha direção.

Apenas chegaram e continuaram a me olhar, esperando alguma reação...Mas eu permaneci imovel, não conseguia, não dava.

-Shun, eu sinto mto - June decidira se pronunciar - eu pedi pra vc não insistir, mas vc escolher saber toda a verdade. Eu quis poupá-lo, mas agora não tenho q esconder q eu e IKKI estamos namorando...

Ela falou tudo aquilo cmo se ela não fosse nda pra mim e Ikki não fosse meu irmão, eu não sei o q estava acontecendo comigo pq as palavras não saiam, não saiam gritos, desabafo algum.

-Bem, não foi d propósito...Simplesmente aconteceu. E não podemos evitar as coisas do coração, qdo vi estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro - Ikki finalmente havia falado algo -

Respirei o mais fundo q podia respirar, a dor no meu coração era imensa, mas eu não me segurei e consegui finalmente me expressar com toda raiva q akela situação exigia:

-PQ?? PQ DEIXARAM CHEGAR A ESSE PONTO? ONDE ESTÁ O AMOR Q AMBOS DIZIAM TER POR MIM?? SERÁ QUE TUDO FOI FALSO?? E VC IKKI, EU NÃO ESPERAVA ESSA ATITUDE NUNCA!! VC EH MEU IRMÃO,

ESKECEU? EU ODEIO VCS, EU REALMENTE ODEIO...POR FAVOR AFASTEM-SE DE MIM, PQ VCS ME DÃO NOJO!!

-Shun espera! - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Mas eu naum ficaria ali mais nem um segundo, finalmente eu tinha descoberto a verdade, era o q eu queria, mas será q tinha valido a pena? Não era a melhor hora

pra pensar nisso...Peguei um metro e voltei para o Orfanato o mais rápido possível.

Já era tarde, algumas crianças já haviam subido. Saori me viu e quis conversar mas eu me desviei e subi para o meu quarto. Apenas desabei na cama e chorava alto, sem parar...Eu queria acabar com aquela dor e busquei um meio.

Eu não poderia suportar aquilo, era algo forte demais e sem explicações. A ira subiu a minha cabeça, levante-me e só me lembro de começar a quebrar todo meu quarto,

achei aceitável, os moveis ficaram tão quebrados qto meu coração. Havia um espelho no banheiro e enquanto eu via meu rosto e tentava encarar a mim mesmo e aos meus medos.

Mais uma vez fui falho, não me conti e quebrei o espelho...Agora minha mão sangrava, por sorte ou azar o vidro não atingiu meu pulso...

Eu quis morrer ali.

Acordei no outro dia pela tarde, acho q Saori entendia meu estado e d alguma forma mesmo sem q eu saiba parecia conhecer tudo, então estava pegando leve nos ultimos dias...

Eu estava num hospital, aqueles cortes devem ter sido profundos e causaram hemorragias.

Ao abrir bem meus olhos, percebi q no quarto estavam Saori, e...e...June e Ikki - me senti perdido, mais uma vez - mas eu estava decidido a superar isso.

-Bom dia - a voz d Saori era fácil de reconhecer, pois sempre me transmitia paz e aquilo me tranqüilizava.

-Bom dia - respondi prontamente - olhei para o "casal" q ainda permanecia calado e isso abriu espaço pra falarem.

-Vc está bem, Shun? - Cmo sempre ela era a primeira a falar.

-Aha, tá tudo ok - eu não queria parecer desesperado dessa vez apesar d estar mais calmo -

-Bem... -June continuou - Eu e Ikki queremos pedir perdão a você, eu sei q não vai adiantar mta coisa, mas aceite minhas desculpas...Por favor, EU IMPLORO!

Ela fora sincera, eu senti. Eu fui traido, magoado, mas achei melhor eskecer tudo isso e perdoar, q sejam felizes então:

-June...ainda é muito cedo pra aceitar isso, mas perdoar eu consigo sim. Logo, eu decido perdoar vcs pq sei q não sou perfeito. Vc sempre foi minha amiga e Ikki é meu irmão, então é claro q eu perdôo.

Antes q eu pudesse terminar, Ikki teve uma reação no mínimo estranha. Ele se virou e me abraçou forte, estava chorando...Ikki chorando...Era estranho ao mesmo tempo dava pra sentir seu coração em arrependimento.

Ele não pode evitar, era o coração q sempre pregam peças nos humanos, mesmo num Cavaleiro Sagrado.

-Irmão, eu te amo - disse com a voz um pouco rouca e sussurrante - me perdoa!

Alguém poderia pensar q akilo não era forma de amor, ele havia traído o próprio irmão com sua noiva, mas danem-se quem pensa isso.

-Eu tb amo vc e já disse, eu perdôo.

Todos pareciam mto confortáveis com aquilo agora, eles não ousaram ficarem juntos na minha frente, era recente apesar do perdão.

-Deixem Shun descansar agora - era a enfermeira q havia entrando - Ele precisa repor o sangue ainda.

-Claro, vamos Saori e June...Deixem meu maninho descansar - Ikki sorria pra mim agora, tirou um peso das costas.

Saíram do quarto, agora percebi...Eu tava realmente exausto. Foi só fechar os olhos e pegar no sono.

No meio da noite, ainda no hospital, despertei...acho q havia dormido muito cedo...Quando olhei para o meu lado vi apenas a forma d alguém. Olhei com cuidado e acendi a meia-luz do quarto.

Para o meu espanto era SAORI. Será q ela havia ficado comigo esse tempo todo? Talvez. Gostava da forma como ela se importava, estava tão atenta e conhecia-me perfeitamente.

-Cmo é linda! - exclamei sem calcular q alguém ou mesmo ela poderiam ouvir -

Droga, isso sempre acontece, ela despertou...Falei alto demais pra variar ¬¬'

-Shun?? - parecia tão surpresa qto eu - Vc está acordado?

-Não, vc tá vendo o espírito do Shun, o corpo tá dormindo mesmo. hahahaha

-Engraçadinho - pelo menos pareceu ter quebrado o gelo - Eu resolvi ficar aki com vc...Pra qualquer coisa q acontecer, entende?

-Perfeitamente, e eu até gosto d companhia, ficar sozinho aki não eh mto legal, rs!

Ficamos conversando até o dia amanhecer, nunca havia reparado mais Saori era engraçada, acho q o lado deusa sempre

a impediu d mostrar isso.

Pela manhã e até o fim da tarde o dia seguiu-se normalmente. Eu recebi alta, Fui aconselhado a ficar longe de espelhos ou vidros, P

Chegamos no orfanato, chegamos mesmo, pq a Saori esteve comigo o tempo todo e por algum motivo q eu descobriria no futuro saber q ela estava lá era bom.

Tomei um banho e fui assistir um filme, estava ficando tarde, mas eu estava sem sono afinal havia passado quase 2 dias só deitado numa cama.

Depois q o filme acabou, pensei em tudo q havia acontecido nesses últimos dias...Pensei em June, Ikki, Saori e é claro em mim, na minha vida.

As circunstâncias tentaram fazer com que eu desistisse até da minha própria vida, mas eu fui além...Eu estou pouco a pouco superando isso.

Mesmo q ainda goste d June, mesmo q ao olhar pra Ikki eu tento não pensar no que aconteceu. Eu venci!

Eu venci meus medos e problemas como um verdadeiro Cavaleiro Sagrado de Athena...

CONTINUA...

Do Autor: Espero q tenham gostado, a continuação está em andamento...rs!  
Está mto mais leve do que eu quis q fosse, mas prometo colocar mais ação nos próximos...Beijos Adoroooo fazer isso!!!


End file.
